My Heart Is Calling
by MissB8604
Summary: Angel's POV...A song fic about Angel's thougts on instances in their AngelCollins relationship.


**Author's Notes: I have been in love with this song since I first heard it a couple of years ago. The song is called "My Heart is Calling" from the Preacher's Wife soundtrack. Whitney Houston sang it and I recommend everyone to hear it. It's beautiful. I think the lyrics are what caught me to this. This was written in Angel's POV, I made her vulnerable and just basically blabbing on about her experiences with Collins. It's supposed to be jumpy and unorganized. What I wanted to convey was me picking out instances of Collins and Angel's relationship from the beginning to the middle and basically get Angel's thoughts on it. Like as if she was asked at the very moment it happened. **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

**My Heart is Calling**

**Sung by Whitney Houston**

**Written by Babyface**

Who would've thought of it  
That I might feel like this  
Some kind of wonderful  
There's nothing quite comparable

I love the way he smiles. It, it's inviting, warm. It radiates love and honesty. My God, I'm talking about his smile! I can't believe I'm doing this, I told myself I would never give my heart to anyone. I promised myself this.

The thing about it is  
It's oh so innocent  
I wasn't looking for it   
Came knockin' at my door

I always help people, it's just who I am, who I have always been. Why was this so different? Why was he so different? Why I even decided to go down that alley is beyond me, so many things have happened to me in alleys. My older sister used to tease me that I was born in an alley. Out of all of the bad things that have happened to me in alleys, why was this one so different?

I'm trying to do things right  
But I'm about to lose this fight   
'Cause spending time with you  
Well, it feels so good and that's the truth

After I was raped for the 3rd time, I wanted to turn my life around. I wanted to start new, fresh. I started going to Life Support to try to surround myself with people that were trying to do something with themselves despite their situations. Mimi wasn't a big help, the drugs were way too much of an importance to her. I love her so much, but I just couldn't deal with her laying there on her bed with a glazed look in her eye. So I would go drumming, a talent that I never knew I had.

And every day with you  
I swear it brings me closer  
to my only reservation is you  
My sweet temptation, baby.

Collins and I have been spending a lot of time together lately. We're not official yet, but the flirting between us never ceases. We'll be watching one of Mark's films or go over to Joanne and Maureen's for a movie and I want to tell him how much I care for him and how much I appreciate him being such a gentleman. I've never been so stuck on someone in a long time, I'm just so afraid that my heart will get stepped on again, I couldn't bear it. But somehow, I don't think Tom's like that at all.

Oh, my heart is calling  
I'm falling for you  
Oh, my heart is calling  
I'm falling for you

I asked Collins to move in with me. I have to have him around me. I feel lost, vulnerable without him. It's crazy, but I do. I want to tell him so badly that I love him, but I, I need to find out for myself if this is what he needs. I want to give him my heart, my soul, everything. But I don't want to be the one to bring him down; he's too good of a person. I couldn't bear to do that to another person.

Who could imagine it  
I found my happiness  
In someone I barely know  
And I like to take it slow

I don't know him, but I love him. He's mine, forever. Even though we might not have much time left, I know that this has got to be right. Who would ever be able to find the love of their life in an alley? No one right? But I did.

But you're so different, boy  
You're breaking all my rules  
What is it in your smile  
that makes me feel the way I do

My guard is completely down, Collins has managed to completely envelop me in his world. And you know what? I'm not afraid because of it. His world is one of love, acceptance, and most of all laughter. If we're not kissing, we're laughing. And hearing his laughter is what makes my life worth living. Worth. I'd never though I'd ever experience it again.

I've given it consideration  
And it all adds up to you  
I won't deny this heart is calling for you, baby  
I've given it a lot of thought  
And it all ends up on you  
My sweet temptation  
God knows I'm falling for you

I told him. I could finally tell him. "I love you Tom." I said to him. I was self-conscious and afraid of what he was going to say or do next. I looked down at the ground and that smile came back. He held my face with both of his hands that give me so much security and kissed me with the sweetest kiss I've ever experienced. "My darling, sweet Angel baby." He said looking at me with his chocolate brown eyes. "I love you too."

Is it in your smile, boy  
Is it in your touch, baby  
I don't know why

I don't know why

I'm falling for you

I'm falling for you


End file.
